


/Don't/ Stop, please

by prussianeagle



Category: The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - High School, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, and in class, handjob under the desk, i'm always a slut for some nasty school au, it had to happen tbh, they r a bit OC i guess, ugh whatever give it a try, well this didn't turned out how i wanted but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussianeagle/pseuds/prussianeagle
Summary: It sucks when the boy who with you're doing....things, sits next to you in biology class and can't keep his hands off from you.//how do u write summary//





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this didn't turned out how i wanted but... i'll upload this bc maybe somebody'll like this work too!!!  
> in this story they r just enemies with benefits, maybe haha idk i just wrote what a handy hand should be doing to his whiny wifey  
> enjoy the high school gays aaaaa

"Please, stop it," the blue eyed boy in the grey clothing whimpered, slapping the other's hand away, "we are at class, moron!" He hissed, his face all red, blushing and feeling really uncomfortable, because of the boy next to him couldn’t understand that this is definitely wasn’t the place where they could do all the... dirty-touchy stuff.

"Nothing is going to stop me, and you know it," the taller male grinned, then placed his hand back onto the younger's inner thigh, making Oncie shudder and flustered even more. Greed laughed at the boy's face, it was so hilarious – he loved it when the other used all his willpower to not enjoy the things the green eyed boy does to him. He knew that the younger will give in at some point; the pleasure will take over the poor little soul’s mind.

“But Greedy, this is wrong and you shou- _aahh_ , f-fuck,” Oncie tried his best to not to moan aloud but it was really a hard mission when there was a hand on your crotch, stroking you and a person making sure you moan out loud. He quickly tried to hide it with a cough, then nervously looked around, his eyes were full of hope that nobody was able to hear the needy sound from his mouth. After he calmed down a bit he placed his head against the surface of the desk and bit his lip – then he looked over at the slightly older boy, who still wore that stupid, full toothed grin on his face and stared at him victoriously while started stroking him under the table. That made the shy look turn into a glare.

He knew from the beginning he will lose against the more dominant one, but _god damn it_ that attitude should be illegal.

“I hate you,” the grey clothed boy said a bit harshly, or _at least_ , tried to say it harshly.

“We both know that you didn’t mean that, babe,” That sadly was true. He couldn’t help but love the other even though he’s an asshole who likes to mess with him _all the time_.

Before he could answer, the bastard’s hand suddenly was in his pants, under his underwear, his touch on his skin, teasing his already growing cock, making the victim harder to focus on what they should and shouldn’t be doing.

“I swear to… nnggh, god if you w-won’t stop- I-,”

“I give you a pretty awesome handjob under the desk on a lesson in school and all you think about is _god_? Ew, that’s gay, man,” The evil little fucker snickered, like he just told the funniest joke on the entire planet, _but his hand wouldn’t stop working_ , it was like he was made for this, to give people little… ,,gifts” in a middle of a lesson – and it was very awkward how well fitting this image was.

Oncie would really love to made a smart comeback, but he didn’t dare to open his mouth; he bit his lip only harder, blushed harder, and tried to _focus on something else_ , but he couldn’t stop the shuddering, neither the little pathetic, wanting whimpers he made every time he was near the end.

When he knew there was no point denying anything from now on, because the other’s hand was just too skilful and pleasant, he gave in, closed his eyes, put his hand in front of his mouth, and let the pleasure take over his good boy side.

“P-please, faster, Greedy….” he muttered, then opened his eyes to look pleadingly to the taller boy, he really just wanted to release now, because he was so close to the edge he didn’t even care that they will get noticed anymore.

“Finally, loverboy,” he fastened his pace on the younger’s dick, watching his every move, every reaction the other makes, shallow every bit and piece of the moment to his memory – he couldn’t get enough of this blue eyed boy, he was too cute, too beautiful for his own good; he wanted to see every side of him, every face he could make, and he wanted to know how the boy would handle the different situations Greed planning to drop him in. He have a special obsession for this boy, and it’s a good thing that the other doesn’t know what’s in his love struck mind all the time – the poor little thing doesn’t even know about his feeling for him after all.

When the black-green clothed boy obeyed, and made more wonderful things with his hand in Oncie’s pants, the boy’s eyebrows furrowed, then closed his sky blue eyes again.

“Oh my g-god,” he groaned, “why are you- _ahh_ , so _freaking good at this_ ,” with his hands shaking he put the shirt’s sleeve in his mouth, hopefully stop his voice from being too loud, though he didn’t even know why he was trying anymore.

The other just let out a breathy laugh, his pants was getting very tight too, but at the moment he could careless; _his_ property needs the pleasure right now more than him.

When the grey clothed boy came into his pants and onto Greed’s hand with a really loud moan clearly out of pleasure, the only thing what saved his ass from being heard was the school bell ringing, the other student’s happy sighs, ,,hoorays”, and chattering which grew louder now that the lesson’s over. He panted, and opened his eyes tiredly – but he regretted it when he met with the older boy’s sinner hand in front of him, which was covered with his semen.

“Enjoyed it a lil’ too much, darling?” he grinned like it was a normal thing to happen between two boys in a biology class on a Thursday, wiping the white stuff into a tissue.

He just want to slap that stupid face and wash that innocent grin from those cheeks, and just do _something_ about this, this wasn’t what his mama taught him to, _not at all_ , but before he could do anything, the everyday problem of his life leaned to his ear.

“Come to the boy’s bathroom, kittycat, because you made the big bad wolf a bit horny with that cute face of yours,” he whispered huskily, then winked, before he got up and excited the door along with the other kids, leaving Oncie alone, as a blushing mess.

He know better than to follow the other, he really do; but still somehow after a few minutes of getting his mind to work properly and legs to walk, he found himself pressed up against the cold wall in one of the said place's stalls, making out and lose his good boy self again and again to the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying it's the bathroom again jesus i didn't know i have bathroom fetish 'till now omg---  
> SO!! i hope you liked this one-shot as well as my previous work lol  
> ANNNND WELL i decided i'll try and write more oncest, but i don't always have an idea or a full story in my head :,( so i made up my mind i guess;  
> you can request stuff if you want!!! i'll try my best, i guess aaaaAAA <3333  
> \------  
> btw this nasty shit actually happened  
> i mean not to me, i was just watching and laughing my ass off  
> it was funny bc the boy was glaring at me from the beginning, like "this is my bitch the fuck you are looking at"  
> i was like  
> "wao what a greedy lil shit you are"  
> and then it CLICKED  
> i had to write something like that i'm sorry  
> since then, i make terrible jokes on those two almost every day  
> bury me alive


End file.
